novios en secreto
by zangaman
Summary: Un enemigo mas poderoso que El se acerca podrán bombón y brick detenerlo o seguiran siendo novios en secreto.
1. vigilando al enemigo

**NO soy dueño de las chicas súper poderosas Z. **

**ATENCION. **

**Antes de leer esta historia como vemos aquí esta es otra de mis parejas favoritas y quiero decirles que sabemos que en la serie las chicas súper poderosas Z, en esta usan armas ustedes saben lo quiero decir. **

-o sea dices que va ser combate cuerpo a cuerpo a igual que en la serie de 1998. Dijo?

**-exacto por cierto quien dijo eso. **

-hola soy goku.

**-goku cierto que tengo que hacer saiyajin y diclonius. **

-descuida no tienes que esforzarte demasiado puedo esperar. Dijo goku.

**-bueno lectores ya oyeron lo quiso decir goku y AHORA CORRE VIDEO. **

un lindo dia en saltadill era el dia miércoles

Vemos a un chico pelirrojo ojos de color rojo con largo caballo despeinado hasta el cuello de 17 años caminando tranquilamente su ropa remera roja, pantalón gris y zapatos negros con cordones rojos y las chicas la miraban con ojos de corazón y una gorra roja hacia atrás.

-ciudad de saltadilla ha pasado 4 años desde que me fui. Dijo brick sonriendo mirando toda la ciudad.

-es bueno volver a casa bien mañana empezare una nueva vida. Dijo brick que se fue caminando.

Brick había conseguido una casa donde podía quedarse se puso su pijama y a dormir.

Al día siguiente.

Brick había despertado ya era hora de levantarse e ir a la escuela se puso su ropa y comió unos seriales.

-veamos que hora son eh. Dijo brick que miro el reloj de la casa.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NO PUEDE SER LLEGARA TARDE. Grito brick.

Brick corrió por la calle buscando la escuela y se paro en una esquina.

-a ver izquierda o derecha. Dijo brick mirando para los dos lados.

-izquierda. Dijo brick que corrió hacia la izquierda.

Pero en ese momento choco con una chica su cabello era largo llegaba a sus caderas ojos de color rosado llevaba pantalones vaqueros color azul, y una remera de color rosado que resaltaba su pecho copa C y llevaba un moño rosa y llevaba zapatos de color rosa y un cinturón blanco en sus caderas tenia el signo P.

Brick cayó al suelo.

-lo siento déjame ayudarte. Dijo ? Que le ofreció la mano a brick.

-gracias. Dijo brick tomando la mano de la chica.

-eh. Dijo? Dejo caer brick.

-ouch oye que te pasa eh. Dijo brick hasta que vio a la chica.

-t tu eres BRICK. Dijo ? Señalando con un dedo.

-como es que sab espera BOMBON. Dijo brick un poco de rubor pero el rubor desapareció.

-desapareciste y apareces después 4 años. Dijo bombon

-escúchame bombon no tengo tiempo para pelear tengo que ir a la escuela. Dijo brick.

-cierto no tenemos tiempo para esto. Dijo bombom.

Brick siguió a bombon ambos corrieron hasta que finalmente llegaron justo a tiempo a la escuela, bombon había entrado a su salón y ahí estaban burbuja y bellota.

Burbuja pelo rubio llevaba remera manga larga de color blanco y llevaba una pollera hasta la rodillas y unos zapatos lindos, su pecho era copa B.

Bellota pelo negro llevaba una remera negra y unos pantalones verde zapatos de color blanco y su pecho era copa B.

-hola chicas. Dijo bombon feliz.

-hola bombon. Dijeron burbuja y bellota.

-hola clase hoy tendremos un nuevo alumno así que será mejor que lo traten bien. Dijo Prof. de ingles.

Al entrar todas las chicas del salón pusieron ojos de corazón menos bombon, burbuja y bellota por que ya conocían a este chico.

-hola todos mi es nombre brick. Sonriendo hasta que esa sonrisa desapareció al ver a bombon.

-pero que haces aquí. Dijo bombon señalando con un dedo.

-lo mismo te pregunto. Dijo brick señalando con un dedo.

-ah veo que ya se conocen bien señor brick siéntese a lado de bombon. Dijo prof.

Brick hizo lo que pidió el prof.

El Prof. de ingles estaba explicando a hablar en ingles.

-_cielos no sabia que en las clases serian aburridas pero NO hay que esforzarse recuerda brick empiezas una vida hoy. Pensó brick. _

Pero brick cerró los ojos y comenzó a dormir.

-zzzzzzzz. Durmió brick.

-señor brick, señor brick despierte esta no es una clase de dormir. Dijo Prof. de ingles lo cual despertó a brick.

-ah si lo siento. Dijo brick todo el salón se comenzó a reír.

-muy señor brick al menos puede traducirme lo que esta escrito en el pizarrón. Dijo Prof. de ingles.

-si veamos dice daría fue a comprar verduras y carne para hacer la comida de esta noche pero había un problema su auto no tenia combustible pero solo tomo la bicicleta llego al mercado y compro la verduras y carne se fue en bicicleta a casa a preparar la cena. Dijo brick.

-increíble correcto bien mmm… bueno te sacas 100. dijo Prof. ingles.

Después vino el Prof. de matemáticas.

-muy bien clase hoy EXAMEN SOPRESA. Dijo Prof. de matemáticas lo cual los alumnos aaa menos brick que no entendía la situación.

-examen. Dijo brick confundido.

Después de un largo rato y una revisada rápida de examen.

-bien termine de revisar sus exámenes casi todos sacaron bien. Dijo Prof. de matemática repartiendo sus exámenes a los alumnos.

-disculpe Prof. pero debe haber un error tengo 97% cual fue error de línea. Dijo bombon.

-lo siento si te fijas en esa línea de ahí. Dijo Prof. De matemática.

-no puede ser me equivoque. Dijo bombon.

-cálmate no es fin del mundo. Dijo brick.

-por cierto brick felicidades 100% me sorprende que usted sea el nuevo el alumno estuvo estudiado algo. Dijo Prof. de matemáticas.

-estuve estudiando llegando a esta ciudad. Dijo brick.

-bien. Dijo Prof. de matemáticas.

Bombon ahora estaba molesta estaba celosa de brick ella era la inteligente siempre saca 100%.

Finalmente termino la clase todos podían ir a su casa. =D.

-que bien mi primer día de clase y ahora voy explorar la ciudad. Dijo brick felizmente.

-adiós bombon. Dijeron bellota y burbuja.

-adiós chicas. Dijo bombon vio a brick y lo siguió pero antes de eso se puso un traje de inspector y sombrero de detective.

En la ciudad de saltadilla, brick estaba caminando tranquilamente en una plaza y ahí vemos a bombon siguiéndolo escondiéndose en objetos.

-_muy bien brick que tramas aunque admito que es poco guapo… no no no. pensó bombon _negando con cabeza.

Ahí vemos al encapuchado de color rojo sin ver su rostro tratando de arreglar su guitarra de rock.

-oye te ayudo arreglar la guitarra. Dijo brick.

-**por favor. Dijo? **

Después brick logro arreglar la guitarra.

-oye no te importa si yo toco algo. Dijo brick.

-**claro no hay problema la música es para todos. Dijo ? **

Brick empezó a tocar al guitarra lentamente y empezó a cantar.

**(Brick) **

**Había pasado mucho **

**Tiempo desde que me fui **

**Desde que era un niño **

**Siempre pelee contigo **

**Trataba de recordarte **

**Yo no quiero olvidarte **

**No no noooo **

**Este sentimiento que siento **

**Por ti **

**Ahora veo con claridad **

**NO quiero mudarme de aquí **

**Quiero quedarme **

**Junto a ti **

**Cuando me reencontré contigo**

**Me puse muy feliz **

**A veces pienso en ti **

**No quiero pelear contigo **

**Las peleas solo son una discusión **

**Solamente vine por ti **

**No quiero separarme de ti **

**por que eres linda **

**La razón de no olvidarte **

**De ti **

**Es tu sonrisa **

**A mi me gusta ver **

**Esa sonrisa **

**NOOOO no quiero pelear contigo **

**NOOOO no quiero olvidarte **

**NOOOO no quiero separarme de ti **

**Lo único que quiero de ti **

**Es tu sonrisa **

**Tu cariño **

**Y lo más que deseo de ti **

**Es tu amor. **

Brick dejo de tocar la guitarra y dejo de cantar y el público aplaudió a brick mientras que bombón se sonrojo pero luego ella negó con cabeza ella saco una libreta y tomo nota de lo sucedido.

_Nota 1: canto una canción muy bonita los súper villanos no cantan canciones bonitas. _

**-oye amigo eso fue hermoso. Dijo?**

-de nada la verdad es que se me salio en la cabeza. Dijo brick.

**-bueno gracias por arreglar mi guitarra adiós. Dijo? **

-de nada. Dijo brick.

Brick siguió caminando pero en ese momento vinieron chicas que le dieron su número telefónico cosa que molesto a bombón.

-gracias. Dijo brick mientras que bombón gruñía entre dientes.

-además de cantar es un mujeriego. Dijo bombón molesta.

Ella iba tomar nota pero oyó que brick estaba aplastando los papeles de los números telefónicos y lo puso en forma de bola se acerco a un cesto de basura y lo dejo ahí.

_Nota 2: reciclaje ningún súper villano recicla. _

Brick seguía caminando y bombón lo iba siguiendo sin que lo descubriera estomago de brick rugió y entro en un pequeño restaurante de annie la amiga de bombón, el se sentó en una mesa mientras que bombón solo se sentó detrás de brick.

Brick había ordenado ramen con carne.

-disculpe señor va tomar su orden. Dijo annie.

-ah si quiero lo mismo que el. Dijo bombón con una voz masculina.

Brick al comer.

-espera comer. Dijo goku.

**-goku estas interrumpiendo. **

-lo siento es que antes de escribas algo debo decirte que si mejor come rápido al igual que yo casi todos los personajes comen rápido. Dijo Goku.

**-mmm… ok. **

Brick comió al igual que goku XD pidió como 15 platos pago la cuenta y se fue bombón había terminando su comida empezó a tomar nota.

_Nota 3: ningún súper villano paga la cuenta. _

Brick caminaba en esta tranquila ciudad y ahí vemos a un hombre con traje de mafioso con 4 guardaespaldas y una hermosa mujer que pasa delante de el, el mafioso mira a la mujer mirando para atrás hasta choco con una pequeña niña.

-ugh oye niña fíjate por donde vas mira lo que me hiciste me manchaste de helado. Dijo?

la niña que comenzaba a llorar.

-perdón mi hija de enserio lo siente. Dijo el padre.

-mas respecto al señor nikura. Dijo el guardaespaldas 2.

-oye sabes cuanto cueste este traje. Dijo nikura.

-no lose. Dijo el padre.

-50.000 yenes. Dijo nikura molesto.

-lo siento de verdad. Dijo el padre.

-no basta de que te disculpes. Dijo el guardaespaldas 3.

-saben que mejor golpemoslo. Dijo nikura ordenado a sus hombres.

El guardaespaldas estaba apunto de golpearlo con espada de madera pero alguien lo bloqueo y el guardaespaldas quedo en suelo KO.

-la verdad serás tu el que debería disculparse tu estas viendo como tonto a una mujer la verdad yo también la vi pero en ese momento tu chocaste con la niña. Dijo brick.

-mira chico no querrás meterte con nosotros. Dijo guardaespaldas.

Los 3 guardaespaldas fueron hacia brick pero en ese momento brick rápidamente hizo chocar las 2 cabezas de los guardaespaldas que terminaron en suelo KO, luego el último guardaespaldas trataba de golpearlo increíblemente los esquiva.

Luego brick golpea al guardaespaldas y lo deja KO, pero niruka estaba detrás de brick lo iba golpear con un fiero.

-CUIDADO DETRÁS DE TI. Grito bombón preocupada.

Justo en ese momento brick detuvo el fiero y dio una patada en el estomago de niruka lo cual cae al suelo.

-por por favor no me golpees. Dijo niruka con miedo.

-discúlpate con la niña y cómprale un helado. Dijo brick con mirada asesina.

-si. Dijo niruka con miedo.

Unos minutos después.

-ten un helado lo siento mucho. Dijo niruka dándole un helado a la niña.

-que raro quien me habrá dicho eso. Dijo brick.

Bombón empezó a tomar nota.

_Nota 4: ningún súper villano defendería a un ciudadano. _

-quizás creo que a cambiando. Dijo bombón.

Mientras brick caminaba alguien hablo con el.

-disculpe jovencito. Dijo?

-si. Dijo brick.

-tu nombre dime la verdad te llamas brick. Dijo?

-como es. Dijo brick pero es interrumpido ya que el extraño lo tomo por el cuello fuertemente.

-jeje. Rio ?

En ese momento el extraño golpeo a brick fuertemente en la cara lo cual envió a volar hombre salto alto y cambio de forma.

Mientras tanto en la casa del Prof. utonio y su hijo ken.

-detecto un rayo Z negro. Dijo pochie.

-entiendo avisare a las chicas. Dijo ken.

-pero… este rayo Z negro no es como los otros. Dijo pochie sudando.

-que a que te refieres. Dijo ken.

-siento algo extraño en este rayo Z negro. Dijo pochie.

Con brick.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Grito brick cayendo al suelo.

Luego aterrizo el extraño pero en ese momento su cuerpo era de roca no se veía su rostro solamente sus ojos de color rojo.

-hmpf así nadie nos interrumpirá. Dijo?

-quien eres. Dijo brick que se levanto del suelo.

-mi nombre okros.

_-que extraño su energía de rayo Z negro esta es diferente es mas temible. Pensó brick _viendo el aura de okros.

-escúchame brick nuestro líder quiere que te unas a nosotros los one devil. Dijo okros.

-no lo siento pero no. dijo brick.

-que. Dijo okros.

-mira aprecio mucho la oferta pero no ya dije que comenzaría una nueva vida aquí no peleare para ustedes. Dijo brick.

-COMO TE ATREVES AHORA MUERE. Dijo okros.

Tenía el cuerpo de roca y apareció rápidamente delante de brick pero de repente bombón apareció con una ropa diferente llevaba una pollera que casi llegaba a sus rodillas sus zapatos eran de color rosa abajo era blanco y su remera era de color rosa en su espalda llevaba el signo P y también tenían un anillos blancas en los tobillos y en la manos unas muñequeas negras

Ella pateo la cara del okros en la cara lo cual cayó al suelo.

-bombón pensé que no te agradaba. Dijo brick.

-no hice esto por ti lo hice por que tu eres un civil y como un civil es mi trabajo de heroína protegerte. Dijo bombón.

-solo eso sabes me gusta tu traje pero yo no necesito sabes muy bien que yo casi tengo los mismos poderes que tu. Dijo brick.

-si pero donde esta tu traje de héroe. Dijo bombón.

-acaso es necesario. Dijo brick.

-si no puedes pelear sin un traje de héroe. Dijo bombón.

-ay por favor. Dijo brick.

Pero en ese momento okros se había levantado aprovecho esta distracción.

-cuidado. Dijo bombón que empujo a brick.

Okros había golpeado a bombón.

-jaja es todo el poder de un usuario de rayo Z blanco no me hagas reír jajaja. Dijo okros que ahora iba aplastar la cabeza de bombón con su pie.

Brick se enfureció había algo extraño su ropa empezando a cambiar ahora estaba con un pantalón negro una chaqueta negra son mangas debajo de la remera roja pero la chaqueta estaba abierta en su espalda tenia el R pero de color rojo y tenia guantes con agujeros para los dedos.

Brick en ese momento agarro el pie de okros y empezó a girar como un helicóptero y lo lanzo.

-bombón estas bien. Dijo brick.

-si veo que ahora usas un traje de héroe. Dijo bombón.

-que raro yo no tenia esta ropa. Dijo brick confundido.

-si claro. Dijo bombón.

-no de enserio. Dijo brick.

_-esto es extraño por que brick había activado el rayo z negro pensé solo se activaba por maldad. Pensó okros. _

Luego algo se cayó era la libreta de bombón que estaba abierta brick la tomo y comenzó a leerla.

-ay no dámelo dámelo dámelo. Dijo bombón que trataba de recuperar su libreta.

Brick la paro con una sola la mano en la cabeza de chibi bombón que agitaba sus manitos, brick habia leído la ultima nota.

_conclusión: héroe o villano_

-bombón tu…me seguiste. Dijo brick sonrojado.

-bueno veras pensé que harías algo malo jeje. Dijo bombón sonrojada.

-waaaaaaaaaa ahora verán. Dijo okros que estaba apunto de atacarlos.

-TU NO TE METAS. Dijeron brick y bombón.

Ambos patearon en la cara de okros que se quedo parado bombón la derecha y brick la izquierda ambos comenzaron darle golpes rápidos a okros y para ultimo ambos golpearon fuertemente en la cara dejando a okros KO.

-ah ugh ya me doy. Dijo okros cayendo al suelo.

-brick la verdad es que yo pense que te habias. Dijo bombón.

-si lo se oye bombón que tanto oíste de la canción. Dijo brick.

-fui bonita. Dijo bombón sonrojada.

Pero luego el cuerpo de okros desapareció.

-no puede ser. Dijo brick.

-bueno supongo que nos vemos mañana en la escuela. Dijo bombón que se iba ir.

-espera bombón. Dijo brick.

Brick estaba detrás de bombón estaban muy cerca brick tomo valor y beso a bombón en labios ambos estaban sonrojaditos luego se separaron bombón se fue volando.

-oye bombón ay que hice. Dijo brick.

Mientras tanto lejos de saltadilla se encontraba 9 desconocidos que no se podían ver sus rostros.

-NO ESPERE SEÑOR. Dijo okros que ahora fue destruido en pedacitos.

-no sirve lastima para okros. Dijo?

-señor en verdad nos sirve brick. Dijo ?

-paciencia ya vendrá por nosotros. Dijo ?

**Fin del capitulo 1. **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado por favor comenten me costo mucho hacerlo. **

**ZANGAMAN.**


	2. ignorado

**NO soy dueño de las chicas superpoderosas Z **

Era de noche y estamos con brick que estaba echado en la cama.

-soy un tonto dije que quería hacer una nueva vida pero en vez de eso bese a bombón no quería besarla seguramente ella tiene novio puede ser eso… soy soy soy un IDIOTA. Dijo brick estaba molesto y también estaba llorando.

-que haré contigo. Dijo brick viendo su nuevo cinturón que era el mismo que tenia bombón pero de color negro y signo R.

-mañana me disculpare con bombón. Dijo brick que ahora fue a dormir.

Mientras tanto un malvado que vive en una casa tan vieja estaba viendo la pelea de brick contra okros con un telescopio era mojo jojo (**nota: mojo jojo no vio el beso solo vio la pelea)**

-BUAJAJAJA no se quien era ese hombre de piedra pero no pudo contra mi hijo, esto perfecto ahora que brick es mas fuerte seguramente vencerá a esas odiosas chicas superpoderosas JAJAJA. Dijo mojo jojo.

Al día siguiente brick estaba caminando dirigiéndose a la escuela y estaba practicando para hablar con bombón.

-oye bombón eh…sobre el beso no fue intención no no no. dijo brick.

-a ver que tal si bombón siento haberte besado no no no. dijo brick.

-bombón lamento haberte besado perdón NO NO NO. Dijo brick.

-AY POR QUE ES TAN DIFÍCIL DISCULPARSE CON UNA CHICA NO LO ENTIENDO. dijo brick gritando comicamente.

Hasta que finalmente brick había llegado a la escuela había llegado al salón y vio bombón y las horas pasaron y era recreo.

_-muy bien me acercare a ella y me disculpare. Pensó brick. _

-hola. Dijo brick.

-ah hola. Dijo bombón triste.

-oye bombón y yo… este. Dijo brick.

Pero en ese momento bombón había ignorado a brick y se fue conversar con sus amigas.

Las clases terminaron. :D

Brick estaba shockeando no podía entender por que bombón la había ignorado el pensó que tal vez bombón ya tenia novio el se iba dirigiendo a su casa.

-es obvio de que ella este molesta si puede entenderlo je lo diré esto otra vez SOY UN IDIOTA. Dijo brick molesto al mismo tiempo triste.

-no eres un idiota. Dijo mojo jojo apareciendo delante de brick.

-mojo que quieres. Dijo brick.

-oh yo nada solo vengo a saludar a mi hijo. Dijo mojo jojo.

-NO SOY TU HIJO ADEMAS NO NOS PARECEMOS EN NADA. Dijo brick gritando cómicamente.

-que malo eres. Dijo mojo jojo deprimido.

-si claro. Dijo brick.

-oye veo que te has vuelto fuerte dime ahora derrotaste una de esas tontas chicas superpoderosas. Dijo mojo jojo.

-no ni me interesa. Dijo brick.

-QUE COMO ES POSIBLE pero ahora tienes más poder por que no lo usas para vencer a esas tontas. Dijo mojo jojo molesto.

-mira mojo vine aquí para hacer una nueva vida no vine aquí a destruir todo. Dijo brick.

-que tonterías estas hablando pero donde están tus hermanos. Dijo mojo jojo.

-nos separamos. Dijo brick triste.

-QUE COMO QUE SE SEPARARON. Grito mojo jojo.

-mira mojo jojo déjame en paz ahora quiero estar SOLO. Dijo brick que se fue.

Al día siguiente era viernes.

Brick trataba de hablar las cosas con bombón pero al final fue ignorado, las clases habían terminando, brick tenia que dislcurparce pero decidió tirar la toalla.

-si esta claro ella me odia siempre cuando éramos niños siempre peleábamos. Dijo brick.

Flashback de brick.

-oigan por que no se meten de su tamaño. Dijo brick.

En ese momento las chicas habían sido golpeadas por chicos.

-quienes son ellos. Dijo bombón.

-no lo se nuevos. Dijo burbuja.

-probablemente quieren que les demos una paliza. Dijo bellota.

Brick contra bombón

Brick esquivo los golpes de bombón luego el contraataca con una patada pero bombón pero lo bloquea y le da una bofetada a brick, brick retrocedió y sonrió.

Fin del flashback de brick.

-teníamos una épica batalla me divertía mucho pero al final ella siempre ganaban je creo lo mejor seria de saltadilla. Dijo brick triste.

Brick tenia una maleta al parecer se iba mudar.

-todo listo y boleto si. Dijo brick.

Brick iba hacer una última cosa despedirse de bombón el había encontrado la casa de bombón.

-si no equivoco aquí es. Dijo brick había tocado el timbre.

-si un momento. Dijo ?

-eh. Dijo brick hasta que finalmente se abrió y era la mama de bombón casi se parecía a bombón.

-hola en que puedo ayudarte. Dijo mama de bombón feliz..

-eh hola esta bombón. Dijo brick nervioso.

-si quieres que la llame. Dijo mama bombón.

-no no descuide yo sola mente quiero que le entregue esto. Dijo brick dándole una carta a la mama de bombón.

-no te preocupes yo se lo entregare con gusto. Dijo mama de bombón feliz.

-gracias ahora debo irme fue un placer conocerla adiós. Dijo brick que se fue.

-igualmente que muchacho mas educado. Dijo mama de bombón feliz.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de bombón podemos verla en la cama que estaba en un rincón que estaba triste.

_-creo que fui muy dura con brick tal vez deba hablar con el. Pensó bombón. _

Tenia un pequeño rubor cada vez que recordaba el beso hasta que alguien toco el cuarto.

-bombón puedo pasar. Dijo mama de bombón.

-si. Dijo bombón.

-sabes un chico dijo que te entregara esto. Dijo mama de bombón dándole una carta a bombón.

-un chico que clase de chico. Dijo bombón.

-era un poco guapo ah mi hijita tiene un novio. Dijo mama de bombón.

-q q que de que ha hablas mama yo n no tengo novio. Dijo bombón que su cara estaba como tomate.

-no me mientas conozco esa carita colorada. Dijo mama de bombón.

-bien mama gracias ahora fuera de mi habitación. Dijo bombón empujado a su mama fuera de su cuarto.

-ay que pesada. Dijo bombón un poquito molesta.

-de quien será. Dijo bombón se fijo que la carta era de brick ella comenzó.

_-hola bombón solo quiero decirte que lo siento, me ignoraste y lo puedo entender que estés molesta conmigo siempre peleábamos cuando éramos niños bueno de seguro estas con otro chico que te gusta. _

Pero se detuvo al leer esa parte pero siguió leyendo.

_- ahora mismo me voy de saltadilla espero que seas feliz con el chico que amas así tu no tendrás que verme siempre me iré a Estados unidos a comenzar otra vida, adiós bombón me alegro mucho haberte conocido y verte una vez. _

Una lagrima mojo la carta eran la lagrimas de bombón.

Bombón rápidamente se había transformado en héroe ella rápidamente voló por toda la ciudad y era cierto brick no estaba pero en ese momento una mano metálica atrapo a bombón y era mojo jojo que tenia un robot gigante.

_-que pasa por que no puedo liberarme. Pensó bombón. _

-BUAJAJA no lo intentes chica superpoderosa además esto absorbe toda la energía de tu cuerpo JAJA. Dijo mojo jojo.

Bombón trataba de soltarse pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles ella estaba débil.

-_a a ayud ayúdenme por por favor. Pensó bombón que cerro los ojos. _

Esta que finalmente alguien corto el brazo metálico bombón cayo hasta que alguien la atrapo era brick que cargo a bombón.

-mojo jojo vete antes de ME ENOJE DE VERDAD. Dijo brick.

-por que defiendes a esa odiosa chica. Dijo mojo jojo.

-contare hasta 5 para que te vayas. Dijo brick cerro los ojos.

-que. Dijo mojo jojo.

-1…2…3…4 dijo brick abrió los ojos con una mirada asesina.

Mojo jojo huyo por la mirada.

-oye bombón despierta por favor. Dijo brick preocupado.

-brick. Dijo bombón abriendo los ojos.

-me alegro que estés bien sabes por tu culpa a cabo de perder mi vuelo. Dijo brick.

-tu vuelo pensé que te ibas ir volando. Dijo bombón.

-si lose pero yo solamente quiero ser normal. Dijo brick.

-y ahora que harás. Dijo bombón.

-tomare tu consejo iré volando a Estado unidos. Dijo brick que comenzó a volar.

-que pero. Dijo bombón pero fue interrumpida.

-bombón adiós. Dijo brick sonriendo.

Brick voló rapadamente sin mirar atrás trataba de contener sus lagrimas.

_-así que esto es ser rechazado la verdad duele. Pensó brick. _

-BRICK. Dijo?

Era bombón que estaba volando estaba detrás brick decidió no escucharla.

-BRICK ESPERA. Dijo bombón.

Brick solo la ignoraba.

-GRRR TE DIJE QUE ESPERES. Dijo bombón que tenia una vena al estilo anime.

Ella tacleo a brick ambos cayeron en el suelo 2 veces rebotando y terminando en un campo de flores bombón estaba sobre el cuerpo de brick.

-BOMBON PERO QUE. Dijo brick pero una lágrima cayo sobre su rostro.

-por favor no te vayas. Dijo bombón triste.

-bombón. Dijo brick.

-brick no estoy molesta contigo sobre el beso, además yo no tengo novio, no quiero que te vayas cuando paso año de que te fuiste tuve sentimientos por ti yo bombón enamorándome del chico malo se que suena loco pero yo te extrañe por favor no me dejes sola otra vez. Dijo bombón llorando.

-bombón yo yo no me ire me quedare contigo. Dijo brick que seco las lagrimas de bombón.

-brick gracias te amo. Dijo bombón abrazando a brick.

-pero me harías el favor de quitarte encima de mi por favor. Dijo brick.

-ah si lo siento. Dijo bombón que estaba sonrojada.

Ambos tenían sus ropas normales.

-oye por que me ignoraste. Dijo brick.

-veras si actuáramos como novios burbuja, bellota y los demás incluyendo a los villanos pensarían mal de nosotros. Dijo bombón.

-ah ya veo entiendo lo siento pensé que tu. Dijo brick.

-no seas tontito jamas te ignoraría,-por eso seremos novios en secreto así nadie sospechara sobre nosotros. dijo bombon.

-me gusta como piensas sabes bombón eso lo mas que me gusta de ti. Dijo brick.

-gracias. Dijo bombón ruborizada.

-pero cuando comenzamos ser novios en secreto. Dijo brick.

-ahora mismo. Dijo bombón.

Hasta que bombón lo agarro de su camisa y lo beso en los labios después de un rato se separaron luego ambos caminaron hacia sus casas mientras conversaban.

-oye brick puedo preguntarte algo. Dijo bombón.

-si. Dijo brick.

-donde estas tus hermanos. Dijo bombón.

-nos separemos. Dijo brick.

-ah yo lo siento. Dijo bombón.

-descuida se que no fue tu intención la verdad es que me gustaría disculparme por lo que les dije. Dijo brick.

Mientras tanto en la guarida secreta de one devil.

El chico era tenia un zapatos blancos pantalones negros tenia una remera azul y una chaqueta negra con un signo R de color azul en su espalda sin mangas sus ojos eram azules y su caballo era rubio y guantes tenia agujeros para cada dedo.

-es tu turno boomer. Dijo ?

**Fin del capitulo 2 **

**Bueno espero que esto les haya gustado y entretenido un poco no olviden hacer reviews. **

**ZANGAMAN **


	3. una simple marioneta

**No soy dueño de las chicas súper poderosas Z. **

Al día siguiente lo cual era sábado nuestros pareja de pelirrojos estaban en una cita muy enamoraditos paseando por lindos lugares de saltadilla.

-cielos saltadilla a cambiando mucho desde que me fui. Dijo brick.

-si no te imaginas los cambios que hicieron. Dijo bombón sacando su iphone.

-que es eso. Dijo brick señalando el iphone.

-es un iphone que tú no tienes uno. Dijo bombón.

-no que es iphone. Dijo brick.

-es un tipo celular ten mueves el dedo. Dijo bombón prestando su iphone a brick pulso el iphone.

-ósea súper hello esto el futuro genial. Dijo brick devolviendo su iphone a bombón.

-cielos donde estuviste esto 4 años. Dijo bombón.

-bien creo que te debo una explicación veras cuando. Dijo brick pero fue interrumpido por risas de chicas.

-hay no conozco esa risa son burbuja y bellota. Dijo bombón nerviosa.

-que como estas segura de eso. Dijo brick.

-créeme las conozco muy bien ahora escóndete, escóndete, ESCONDETE. Dijo bombón nerviosa.

Brick hizo lo que le pidió bombón y se escondió donde en un lugar donde no lo encontrarían.

-hola chicas. Dijo bombón saludando a sus amigas.

-bombón vaya sorpresa. Dijo burbuja feliz.

-que haces aquí. Dijo bellota.

-bueno yo jajaja decidí tomar aire tu sabes estirarme un poco jajaja. Dijo bombón.

-estas bien. Dijo bellota.

-claro por que no debería no estarlo jajaja. Dijo bombón que reía nerviosamente.

-oye bombón que tal si nos acompañas. Dijo burbuja feliz.

-bien. Dijo bombón.

Bombón camino junto con sus amigas mientras que brick había salido de su escondite.

_-genial me dejo tirado pero no la culpo en total necesita su tiempo de chicas. Pensó brick._

-bueno iré a ver otros lugares. Dijo brick.

Brick paseo por saltadilla habían pasado 2 horas y eran 15:38, todo era normal pero se escucho una explosión de un auto.

-esto me entretenda un poco. Dijo brick sonriendo.

Brick se había transformado y voló donde estaba el caos.

-wwwaaaaaaa ahora verán. Dijo ?

-hola peludito. Dijo brick que voló rápidamente sobre peludito.

-las chicas súper poderosas. Dijo peludito.

-no de hecho soy un chico. Dijo brick.

-tu eres la copia de esas chicas Dijo peludito.

-si lose pero ahora te daré una golpiza. Dijo brick.

Peludito alzo un auto y lo tiro hacia brick.

-cielos relájate un poco. Dijo brick.

Peludito trataba de darles golpes pero brick lo esquivaba.

-quédate quieto. Dijo peludito.

-tu lo pediste. Dijo brick que le dio un golpe que mando a peludito contra la pared cosa que quedo atrapado en los escombros.

Luego peludito salio de los escombros y no estaba feliz que digamos fue corriendo rápidamente hacia a brick.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito peludito que corría.

Con un simple golpe en el estomago de peludito había caído por el golpe de brick.

-bien mejor salgo de aquí. Dijo brick que se fue volando.

Brick estaba en un gran edificio viendo toda la ciudad pero hay una cosa de que le preocupaba era one devil quien era esa organización.

-quienes son. Dijo brick.

-hola. Dijo ?

Brick se volteo al ver vio una persona que tenia su mismo traje solo que el solo que este llevaba zapatos azules y remera azul.

-b b boomer. Dijo brick feliz de ver a hermano.

-ha pasado tanto tiempo. Dijo boomer.

-jaja donde estabas. Dijo brick.

-sabes una cosa me acuerdo lo que me dijiste hace 4 años. Dijo boomer molesto.

-escúchame boomer yo lo siento. Dijo brick.

-jah lo sientes pues yo no te perdono. Dijo boomer.

-boomer yo de en. Dijo brick pero fue interrumpido por boomer que lo había golpeado en la cara.

Esto causo que brick retroceda un poco.

-me mandaron para capturarte. Dijo boomer.

-quien. Dijo brick.

-los one devil. Dijo boomer.

-QUE tienes que estar… dijo brick pero se había dado cuenta que los ojos de boomer tenias menos emociones.

-que pasa te comió la lengua el gato. Dijo boomer.

_-el boomer que yo conozco no seria así debe estar atrapado en un tipo de hipnosis. Pensó brick. _

Brick huyo de boomer volando y aterrizo en un edificio en construcción.

-no podrás escapar de mi fácilmente. Dijo boomer.

-si lose pero no quiero pelear contigo. Dijo brick.

-bien porque YO EMPIEZO. Dijo boomer.

Brick esquivaba los golpes de boomer pero el rubio retrocedió y empezó a lanzar rayos de energías brick corrió esquivando.

-has mejorado me impresionas pero. Dijo brick que fue interrumpido.

Boomer dio una patada en el estomago luego concentro energía en sus manos y la convierto en un bate de béisbol esto golpeo a brick fuertemente chocando con la vigas cayendo al suelo.

-ugh eres fuerte pero no voy lastimarte boomer. Dijo brick levantándose.

-deberías dejar esos tontos sentimientos de compasión. Dijo boomer.

-por que te uniste a one devil. Dijo brick.

-no te lo diré… pero si te unes te lo diré. Dijo boomer.

-lo siento boomer pero NO, se que debería unirme hacer la destrucción pero estas viendo a un nuevo brick que comenzara una nueva vida. Dijo brick.

-entonces te traeré a la fuerza. Dijo boomer.

Por instinto de brick el había concentrado su energía formado un bola de energía roja y lanzo hacia boomer.

-ay no creo que me pase. Dijo brick.

-de hecho ese fue un buen buen buen buen buen. Dijo boomer.

-genial se trabo. Dijo brick con una gota de sudor al estilo anime.

Brick vio un collar que tenia boomer al parecer ese collar era invisible rápidamente con su fuerza lo saco y lo lanzo a los aires lanzo rayos con sus ojos destruyendo por completo el collar, boomer ahora en el suelo inconciente.

Brick había llevado a su hermano pasaron horas y el rubio finalmente despertó.

-brick. Dijo boomer feliz.

-boomer. Dijo brick se abrazaron.

-que este lugar. Dijo boomer.

-es mi casa. Dijo brick.

-tu casa que bien. Dijo boomer.

-perdón por haberles gritado. Dijo brick triste.

-ah yo te perdono hermano por que nunca estuve molesto contigo de hecho yo me hice fuerte. Dijo boomer.

-escucha boomer no recuerdas quienes son one devil. Dijo brick.

-one que. Dijo boomer.

-olvídalo te lo explicare todo mañana. Dijo brick.

**Fin del capitulo 3 **

**Solo espero no haberlos hecho esperar bueno comenten o reviews **

**ZANGAMAN**


	4. pelo

**No soy dueño de las chicas super poderosas Z. **

Era el primer día de escuela para boomer claro brick le había contando todo lo sucedido pero no le contó de que bonbom era su novia ahora los 2 se dirigían a la escuela, brick llevaba su ropa remera roja, pantalón gris y zapatos negros con cordones rojos y una gorra roja hacia atrás con el cinturón negro con el signo R.

Boomer llevaba su ropa remera medio azul y pantalón de color amarillo en blanco, zapatos blancos con rayas azules tenia un cinturón negro con el signo R.

-y como es la escuela. Dijo boomer.

-bueno… es un poco aburrido pero ahí veces ocurre algo interesante. Dijo brick.

-de enserio. Dijo boomer.

-si. Dijo brick.

Ambos ya habían llegado a clases brick había hablando con el director de la escuela para que boomer empiece.

-brick estaremos en el mismo salón. Dijo boomer.

-si. Dijo brick.

-que bien. Dijo boomer feliz.

Ambos se dirigían al salón de clases boomer tenia un poco de miedo y brick se había sentado en su lugar tranquilamente.

-hola a todos dime jovencito preséntate no seas tímido. Dijo Profesora de Ciencias.

-si hola m mi nombre es boomer. Dijo boomer mostrándose frente a todos mientras que las chicas del salón tenían ojos de corazón menos bombon, burbuja y bellota boomer se asusto por esa reacion de las chicas del salón.

-creo que esto es un comienzo. Dijo brick con una gota al estilo anime.

Pasaron las horas y ya era recreo brick se había ido afuera a tomar aire pero boomer había sido rodeada por chicas de su salón el estaba nervioso ya que nunca hablo con gente real pero alguien lo empujo suavemente.

-muy bien déjenlo en paz el tiene que ayudarme a plantar plantas. Dijo ?.

-s si plantar plantas es mi pasatiempo. Dijo boomer.

Ambos salieron del salón.

-oye gracias. Dijo boomer.

-de nada. Dijo ?

Pero después boomer vio a la chica y la reconoció a la chica llevaba de coletas en la izquierda y la derecha era largo su pelo de color de rubio llevaba una remera celeste pecho copa B y una pollera azul que le llegaba hasta rodillas y zapatos de color celestes.

-burbuja. Dijo boomer sorprendido.

-cielos recién reconoces a una persona. Dijo burbuja que se iba al patio de la escuela

-oye espera a donde vas. Dijo boomer siguiendo a burbuja.

-a plantar plantas como dije. Dijo boomer.

-al menos deja que te ayude. Dijo boomer.

-lo estas haciendo. Dijo burbuja.

Con bonbom y bellota.

Bellota llevaba pantalones de medio azules y zapatos deportivos y una remera de color verde pecho copa B.

Bonbom llevaba una remera rosa con signo de corazones pecho copa C y un pantalón vaquero y zapatos color rosa.

-bombón no crees que esto es extraño. Dijo bellota.

-de que. Dijo bonbom.

-DE QUE primero aparece brick y luego aparece boomer no crees que es extraño seguramente están tramando algo. Dijo bellota.

-ay bellota deja de preocuparte seguramente cambiaron su forma de ser. Dijo bombón.

-pues a mi no engañan. Dijo bellota molesta.

Mientras con boomer y burbuja ellos plantaban plantas, vegetales y flores.

-burbuja por que me ayudaste que no éramos enemigos. Dijo boomer.

-mmm… pienso que has cambiado. Dijo burbuja.

-ah eso bueno pensé cambiar mi forma de ser. Dijo boomer.

-me sorprende que hayas crecido. Dijo burbuja.

-seguramente debió ser por tomar leche y galletas. Dijo boomer.

-jajaja. Rieron los 2 rubios.

Las clases habían terminando brick y boomer se dirigían a la ciudad de saltadilla brick guió a boomer ya que la ciudad había cambiado.

-no puedo creer que saltadilla haya cambiado mucho. Dijo boomer.

-si lose. Dijo brick.

-oye hermano. Dijo boomer un poco triste.

-si. Dijo brick.

-haremos haremos maldades en saltadilla. Dijo boomer triste.

-que. Dijo brick.

-por que si es así no quiero seguir destruyendo. Dijo boomer que miro a brick que tenia la cara seria el cerro los ojos pero sintió una acaricia en el cabello volvió a abrir los ojos.

-me alegra saber que hayas cambiado. Dijo brick sonriendo.

-ah que. Dijo boomer.

-sabes yo también cambie una buena persona o mas bien un buen maestro me enseño a algo que no debo vivir de odio. Dijo brick un poco triste.

-y dime ese maestro es un gran persona. Dijo boomer.

-lo es… pero cambiemos el tema dime boomer no recuerdas lo que paso con one devil. Dijo brick.

-no quisiera recordar algo pero no puedo. Dijo boomer.

-no importa dejalo así. Dijo brick.

_-quien son los one devil y que quieren de nosotros. Penso brick. _

-brick. Dijo boomer.

-que. Dijo brick.

-podemos irnos a casa ya se hace un poco tarde. Dijo boomer.

-si creo que tienes razón. Dijo brick.

Ambos se iban a dirigir a casa pero luego escucharon un grito.

-esa voz es de… burbuja. Dijo boomer que fue corriendo donde venia el grito.

-que o oye espérame como sabes que es de burbuja. Dijo brick corriendo detrás de boomer.

Ya habían llegado al lugar ahí podían ver a la burbuja que estaba transformada tenia ella tenia mismo traje que bombón pero de color celeste, ella estaba atrapada en el campo de fuerza púrpura.

-JAJAJA ya me preguntaba donde estaba boomer. Dijo ?

-burbuja quien eres tu. Dijo boomer.

El hombre un poco gordo tenia cabello largo de color negro sus mejillas estaban pintadas en blanco y solo tenia pantalón corto.

-mi nombre es Od.

-acaso es eres del one devil. Dijo brick.

-así es vengo a ver por que tardaste tanto pero veo que te sacaste el aparato. Dijo od.

-oye deja a burbuja en paz no tiene nada que ver en esto. Dijo boomer.

-seria aburrido dejarla ir que tal una pelea 2 contra 1 créame que soy mas fuerte que el inútil de okros. Dijo od.

-acep. Dijo brick pero fue interrumpido por boomer.

-yo peleare contigo que sea 1 contra 1 si pierdes soltaras a burbuja. Dijo boomer tono serio.

-que pasa si yo gano. Dijo od sonriendo

-nos a llevaras a mi y a brick en vez de burbuja a la guarida de los one devil. Dijo boomer.

-me parece bien. Dijo od malvadamente.

-boomer estas seguro de lo que haces. Dijo brick.

-por favor confía en mi prometo ganar. Dijo boomer.

-cierto demuéstrame cuanto has mejorado. Dijo brick.

-antes de que peleamos quiero pelear en serio. Dijo od que acerco a burbuja lo cual la había soltado.

-oye que vas hacer. Dijo boomer.

-solo tomare una muestra de su pelo. Dijo od que arranco fuertemente el pelo de burbuja causando que grite.

-KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Dijo burbuja luego se puso a llorar.

Tras esto boomer se había transformado y avanzo rápidamente hacia od le dio pero od la bloquea fácilmente y boomer comenzó a atacar rápidamente a od.

-vamos que pasa eso es todo. Dijo od sonriendo y esquivado todos los golpes.

-aaaaaaaaaaa. Dijo boomer que seguía atacando.

-boomer deja de atacar lo hizo para enfurecerte. Dijo brick.

Pero boomer ignoro las palabras de brick siguió atacando pero era inútil.

-ahora es mi turno. Dijo od.

Od había detenido el golpe de boomer y empezó a girar como el helicóptero y luego lo lanzo contra la pared od había corrido rápidamente hacia boomer que seguía atrapado contra la pared od había atacado con golpes rápidos.

Finalmente boomer había caído en el suelo.

-que aburrido mejor vuélvete a levantar. Dijo od.

-ugh. Dijo boomer que seguía en el suelo.

-creo que se como vas levantarte. Dijo od desapareciendo.

Od había aparecido donde estaba burbuja que seguía llorando.

-niña te arrancare mas caballo. Dijo od que había dejado calva una parte de pelo de burbuja.

-KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Dijo burbuja lloraba.

-oye déjala en PAZ. Dijo boomer poniéndose en pie.

Boomer había vuelto a atacar desesperadamente.

-JAJAJAJAJA sigue atacando a si yo ganare. Dijo od.

-no puede ser si boomer sigue asi perderá. Dijo brick.

-BASTA boomer por favor contrólate. Dijo burbuja.

-bur burbuja. Dijo boomer.

-por favor no ataques desesperadamente encuentra una forma de vencerlo. Dijo burbuja.

-si. Dijo boomer.

-que pasa vas dejar de atacar. Dijo od.

-no de hecho me voy sentar. Dijo boomer que sentó el suelo.

_-me pregunto si. Pensó boomer. _

-sabes od tu caballo es el mas horrible de todos. Dijo boomer.

-QUE HAS DICHO MI CABELLO ES HERMOSO. Dijo od molesto.

-no lose talvez con esa panza que tienes no combina con ese horrible cabello tuyo. Dijo boomer.

-grr ahora si ARRANCARE TU CABELLO. Dijo od que corrió hacia boomer.

Boomer se puso de pie y lanzo bolas de energías hacia a od haciendo humo.

-donde estas. Dijo od mirando a izquierda y derecha.

-aquí arriba. Dijo boomer.

Boomer le dio un rodillazo en la cara luego lo mando a volar con una simple patada y boomer había concentrado en una gran bola azul que tenia en su mano y lo golpeo en la cara de od esto causo que se quedare en suelo.

-ah maldito ahora veras eh. Dijo od se dio cuenta que no tenia caballo ahora el estaba calvo.

-sabes ahora te ves bien así. Dijo boomer sonriendo.

-nooooooooooooooo soy horrible no tengo poder sin mi cabello por eso me rindo. Dijo od que lloro cómicamente.

boomer habia golpeado la cara de od dejándolo KO.

-eso es por burbuja. Dijo boomer.

Pero luego od desapareció misteriosamente ante brick, boomer y burbuja

Mientras tanto los one devil.

-od me fallaste muere. Dijo ?

-esp. Dijo od pero luego se convierto en cenizas.

Al día siguiente día martes todos entraron al salón de clase pero boomer se había tardado pero todos los del salón se rieron del pelo de burbuja excepto brick, bombón y bellota mientras que burbuja estaba a punto de llorar pero.

-hola. Dijo boomer que tenia el pelo mal cortado al igual que burbuja.

Todos se quedaron en estado shock las horas pasaron y burbuja y boomer plantaban las plantas.

-gracias. Dijo burbuja con pequeño rubor.

-te estoy devolviendo el favor que me hiciste a ahora creo que ahora estamos a mano. Dijo boomer sonriendo.

-jajajaja. Rieron los rubios.

**Fin del capitulo 4 **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo no olviden comentar también deberían ver mis otras historias. **

**ZANGAMAN**


End file.
